In Which James Proves Lily Right
by Aerche
Summary: James has visions for their newborn son, and he doesn't like to be wrong. James/Lily.


James and Lily were known for their constant bickering. It had started early when they first met as little first years eager to board the Hogwarts Express for the first time, and even now, as a married couple, they were still known for their arguments, though now they were fights of a crazy in love couple. James had visions for their newborn son, and he doesn't like to be wrong.

1. Sorting

"He's going to be a Gryffindor - I can already see it!" The new father told his wife. She laughed.

"Don't look too far ahead, James, who knows which house he might be in?" Lily replied. She'd have to admit though, she was hoping that her newborn son would be a Gryffindor as she and her husband were.

"I'm not looking ahead, Harry looks like a Gryffindor. I can always tell, you know," James added, smirking. "I'm always right."

Lily turned around to kiss him on the forehead. "Whatever you say, James, whatever you say."

The looking glass cleared up - it always did when it decided Harry was going to have a great moment. The two Potters eagerly rushed up to it and peered in.

"Gryffindor!" The sorting hat shouted. A scrawny raven-haired boy practically fell off the stool, flustered. He quickly fixed his glasses and ran off, proudly smiling to join his house on one of the long tables.

The looking glass blurred once more.

"I told you so," James said. "I told you he would be a Gryffindor. A tear slipped down Lily's cheek as she nodded, embracing James.

2. Marauding

Lily opened her eyes, saw that it was too early, and decided to go back to sleep. However, she was distracted by the sight of James clutching her newborn son, talking to him so quietly Lily needed to strain to hear.

"The map will come to you, Harry, I know you'll be able to find it. I wish I could've given it to you personally, but Filch- you'll learn to keep away from him- took it from us in our last year. I know you'll be able to get your hands on it and make good use of it one day."

Lily smiled, and closed her eyes once more.

James was quite furious when he saw that Harry was unable to go on the Hogsmeade trips in his third year. He felt ashamed that he wasn't there to sign his son's permission slip and let him go with his friends. However, his anger was quickly dismissed when he saw the Weasley twins approach Harry. He liked the twins, he did. They reminded him of his marauding days.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," Harry had said. James couldn't help but brag.

"Look Lily, he's going to be just like me! He has the looks, he's already a great quidditch player, and he has the map!"

"Let's just hope he doesn't end up with as many detentions as you, love."

3. Quidditch

Lily was laughing at her husband and son, though still watching closely for any sign of harm that might occur to either of them. Harry had been given a broomstick for his first birthday, and easily proved he was born a flyer.

"He's going to be quidditch captain when he grows up, Lily! Look at this!" James called over to his wife.

"Not another quidditch player in the family," Lily groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Aw, come on, Lily! I'm not quite sure what position he's going to play, but our boy was born to be on a broom," James said, gleefully. "He's going to be just like me!"

"That gives you equal status with prefects! You can use our special bathroom and everything!" The girl with the bushy brown hair exclaimed. Lily and James looked down on their son, clutching the shiny badge James had once held as well.

"I'm so proud of him," Lily whispered. James kissed her in approval.

4. Redheads

"Potters have a thing for redheads, Harry. Your grandmother, and great-grandmother were all redheads. Your mother as well. I have a feeling you're destined for a redhead as well." James told his son one night.

"James, don't tell him who to date! What if he actually listens to this redhead advice and brings home a slag?" Lily scolded.

"You're not a slag," James laughed. Lily glared at him.

"THEY WON! THEY WON THE CUP!" James turned around and yelled at his wife. "Harry didn't even play and they-"

"James, look!" Lily yelled, cutting James off.

He turned back around to face the looking glass. There his son was, tightly in an embrace with a redhead. Not just any redhead, but the love of his life. James couldn't be more proud.

Years later, James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, and the rest of the great people in Harry's life gathered in front of the looking glass once more. Harry had just proposed to Ginny Weasley. James turned to Lily, who had tears in her eyes.

"See Lily? I'm always right."


End file.
